


Declarations

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin makes a declaration to Chris - and wants proof of the one offered in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> _This is my late response to the MBfic Dec 2000 **Snow** Challenge and the Jan 2001 E-Day challenge ( **Reminiscing and Tattoo** ) Hey... I'm well behind, gotta fit in all these challenges some how_

The sound of a rider right outside his door brought a deep frown to Chris Larabee's face. He wasn't expecting anyone - and certainly not today of all days. The snow had made the rider's approach silent, even the slight wicker of the horse had been muffled by the howling of the wind. Quickly, he grabbed his gun rig from where it was hooked over a rough-hewn chair and slung it over his shoulder, angling the holster so that the handle of his Colt was within easy reach should he need to draw on the stranger. Ignoring the coldness of this winter's late afternoon, he stepped out onto the small porch and squinted, his frown deepening as he recognized the lone figure and horse saddled before him. The man was huddled in the saddle, cavalry hat pulled low to protect him from the fierce bite of the freezing air, and from the flurries being driven by the bitterly cold wind.

Vin touched a gloved finger to the brim of his hat in greeting, accepting the nod of welcome from Chris in return. Now he had made his presence known he knew it was safe to ride on over to the small corral and stable Peso in the lean-to next to Chris's black gelding. He eyed the warm, wood built lean-to, remembering the warm Fall days he had spent out here helping to build it. Peso settled easily, familiar with the surroundings and with the other horse standing close by. The weak winter sun finally set while he was making sure there was plenty of feed for Peso. He pulled his hat low on his head and tightened the thick woolen scarf before braving the wintry elements once more.

With his figure hunched up against the cold wind, Vin drudged through the knee deep snow to Chris's shack, the plumes of his warm breath barely visible in the darkening wintry air. He stood on the porch a moment, shaking off the inches of snow that caked his clothing before letting himself inside.

Flurries of snow followed him through the door into the warm, amber-lit interior but Vin briskly shut it behind him and then started to pull off the top layers of clothing. Fingers and toes began to tingle as the warmth seeped into them and he hissed as the tingle became almost painful before slowly easing off. He tugged off his gloves, one finger at a time, using his teeth, and then draped the cold damp leather gloves over the chair Chris had placed on the opposite side of the small stove. Hanging his thick buckskin coat up near the door, Vin ignored the small puddle of melted snow already forming beneath it.

A mug of black coffee, thick and bitter - just the way Chris liked it - was set down before Vin and he wrapped his frozen hands around it, the coarse ceramic almost slipping through his cold-numbed fingers. Vin sank down into one of the two chairs set directly in front of the stove.

"Thanks, Cowboy."

***

Chris dropped into the seat beside him, long lean legs stretching out on the other side of the stove, fingers wrapped around an almost identical mug of coffee - and he waited in silence while Vin lost some of the blue and white tinge from his face. He gave a small smile at the grimace Vin made as he sipped at the bitter, thick liquid but, for once, Vin made no comment. Once the coffee was finished, he leaned forward and drew the pot from the stove, replenishing each mug, and then he waited until they had both settled back before speaking softly, casually.

"Thought you'd been invited to spend tomorrow at Mrs Potter's."

"Yep. But you know I'm not comfortable around polite company. Reckoned I'd come out this way instead."

Chris grinned at the backhanded compliment, devilry sparking in his eyes.

"So... I'm not polite company."

Vin's cheeks reddened and Chris enjoyed watching his friend squirm in his seat.

"Shoot, Chris! You know I don't mean that the way it sounds--"

"Hey... just ribbing you, Vin."

"Damn, ornery cowboy." Vin shook his head and took another deep swallow of the bitter coffee and then looked across at Chris with a sheepish expression on his face. "Weren't expecting to see you here, Chris. Thought you'd done agreed to visit with Missus Travis."

"Yeah... well. Weren't the only one invited. Didn't want to be a third wheel around Gerard and his daughter."

Vin nodded, deciding to accept the explanation at face value even though he had an inkling there was more to it than that. After all, he knew Chris had nothing against Gerard although he could understand the reluctance to be the odd one out in a game of happy families. It was part of the reason why he'd turned down the invitation to Mrs Potter's.

"Them rabbit for eating?"

Vin glanced at the two stiff rabbit carcasses lying by the door; the ones he had brought in with him.

"Reckon so."

Moments later they had taken one apiece and were both busy skinning a rabbit and cutting it into chunks that were dropped into a stew pot of water placed onto the stove. Chris added some vegetables to bulk up the stew and then they sat back again to wait for it to cook.

"So you weren't expecting to find me here."

"Nope. Nearly turned away when I saw the smoke from your chimney, then I figured I ought to check it out in case you'd got yourself some claim jumpers."

Chris frowned, annoyed that Vin had ridden in not knowing who or what to expect. Actions like that could get a man killed, and Chris had no liking for losing his best friend on a fool's errand.

"I know what your thinking, Chris. Real stupid of me."

"Yeah."

"Well, don't matter anyways. Weren't no claim jumpers here."

"So... if you weren't expecting to see me, then why did you ride all the way out here in this storm?" He tilted his head, looking at Vin askance as Vin's attention seemed to, suddenly, be taken up by the frayed cuff of his shirt. "Maybe you were going to do a little claim jumping of your own?"

Vin reddened once more, looking back at Chris indignantly, but then he sighed at Chris's broad grin and teasing eyes.

"Damn, ornery, sonuvabitch." Any possible sting from the words was lost by the warmth of Vin's expression and the sparkle in his eyes as he shook his head at Chris. "Pleased to find you here though."

Chris's teasing grin faded to a smile full of friendship and welcome.

Time passed by in companionable silence with only the sound of the strong wind rattling against the shutters and the gentle bubbling of the stew to disturb it. The aroma of the stew was slowly permeating the single room, the warm air taking the chill from Vin's bones just as the shared coffee and whiskey were heating him up from the inside, coiling warmly in his belly. It was at times like these that he felt most relaxed - safe and warm, with the promise of food almost ready to fill his empty stomach, and a friend to watch his back. He glanced across at Chris and saw a similar smile of contentment cross the handsome face.

Almost as if they had identical thoughts, Chris pushed himself upright and grabbed two bowls. He piled a generous amount of stew into each bowl then set them down on the tabletop, giving Vin a 'come and get it' look that sent a warmth spreading further south than his belly.

Chris grinned slyly, well aware of the fire he had lit in his friend and occasional lover.

Chris ate slowly, savouring the hot meal and the tingle of excitement growing steadily between them. It had been weeks since they had last been together, in the biblical sense, and Chris felt a wonderful sense of anticipation as he watched Vin, surreptitiously.

Pleasant thoughts started drifting around his head as he watched Vin eating, but he frowned when the spoon paused midway. Chris became aware that two bright blue eyes had turned towards him, capturing his own gaze, and only then did he realize that he had been staring, completely mesmerized by the beautiful mouth and the tip of a pink tongue that sneaked out every so often to trace a path across those soft lips.

Chris ducked his head in embarrassment and continued on with his own meal, oblivious to the curl of those lips as Vin smiled in an almost predatory fashion.

When he rode out here earlier, Chris had expected to be spending these next few days alone, with just the memories of past Christmases to keep him company. It was not exactly what he wanted to do but the alternative had been unacceptable. If he had stayed in town then he would have had to take up Mary's invitation to join her and Billy for Christmas lunch. If he had to be honest with himself then he freely admitted that it had nothing to do with Gerard, although the other man's presence would make the day seem kind of awkward. The truth was, he did not want to chance losing any more of those fast dimming memories of Sarah and Adam, by having them overpowered by the image of Mary and her son, Billy.

He took another mouthful of stew and let his thoughts travel back to that last Christmas in their home near Eagle Bend.

If he closed his eyes then he could still see the look of wonderment on Adam's face when his boy awoke on that last Christmas morning to find their home all decked with boughs of evergreens bound with bright red ribbons and pine cones. The cabin had been filled with the mouth-watering aroma of roasting turkey and apple sauce, and with traces of the expensive perfume he had bought for Sarah. Sarah had been working hard in the kitchen area, stopping only to laugh at the sight of her husband crawling around the floor on hands and knees while Adam clambered onto his back, pretending his father was a horse.

If he listened hard enough, Chris was certain he could still hear Adam's baby laughter, the uninhibited screeching of a tickled child and then, both of them exhausted, they would hug and Adam had whispered 'I love you, papa'.

There were times when, no matter how hard he tried, he could no longer hear that tiny whisper, could no longer see the beautiful eyes of his wife shining back at him, full of love. Until a short time ago, it had frightened him. He had been afraid of losing them to the greyness of the past; afraid that, in doing so, he would also lose himself.

Chris looked back up at Vin, pushing aside the memories and smiling when Vin held out his bowl for a refill.

As he took the bowl and spooned more of the rabbit stew into it, he wondered if he could ever explain to Vin know how much his presence had helped him to lay many of those ghosts of Sarah and Adam to rest - and he wondered if he would ever be able to tell Vin how much he loved him. However, professing love was not the sort of thing one man said to another man, even if they were more than just friends.

As Vin tucked into his second bowl of stew, Chris frowned, a little confused over why he was having these thoughts.

When they first started this new facet of their relationship it had been about relief rather than love, about finding a little human companionship rather than doing the deed alone. He had to admit that he had always been a physical creature, despite the 'keep your distance' aura that he had surrounded himself with since Sarah's death. He had met that need with a succession of working girls, wanting to keep everything on a strictly business level, not willing to give anyone an emotional hold over him. Even Mary Travis, for all her beauty and charms, had not penetrated that dark shield. If anything, she and her boy had reinforced it by reminding him of what he had lost, and yet, in spite of this, they had become good friends. However, they both knew that friendship would be the limit of their involvement and that was why Mary had almost married Gerard, and why she still might once the dust had settled between them all.

It occurred to Chris that, even after he and Vin started pleasuring each other, he used to go down to Purgatorio at least twice a month, to slake those carnal needs, but that was before Charlotte Richmond had enticed Vin away from him.

Until that day he had treated their casual sex with the cavalier attitude of 'any port in a storm', willingly walking into Maria's arms when the opportunity arose and turning to Vin only when Maria was unavailable to him. It wasn't that the sex was better with Maria, for what Vin lacked initially, in experience, he far than made up for in other ways.

Chris thought about the last time he had seen Maria. It had been the anniversary of Sarah and Adam's death. It was also a time when Vin had gone off for a few days, leaving him to deal with the terrible memories alone. On that occasion it was Maria who had become the port in the storm when he would have preferred to find a safe harbor in Vin's strong embrace.

Chris stopped this train of thought to ponder on the differences between Vin and Maria.

With Maria it was always the same, filling her soft body with himself, watching her play with her own firm breasts as he thrust into her. She would writhe beneath him, crying out her pleasure and then sighing when he flooded her body with his hot seed. There would be no soft caresses, no whispered words of affection, such as he had shared with Sarah. They would move apart, lying side by side, and he would feel satiated - and yet empty.

Whereas, with Vin, every time was a new and wondrous experience. All Vin's apparent shyness would evaporate and those long, hard fingers would worship his body, caressing and teasing him from head to toe. That luscious mouth would suck and bite and lick across his fevered flesh, igniting every nerve ending until he became one massive bundle of sensation. When he came, it would feel as though his innards had liquefied, like ice melting in the spring thaw.

Yes. That was what Vin was to him; he was the soft spring sunshine that melted away the icy loneliness in his heart and soul.

Afterwards they would lie in each others arms, replete, satisfied - safe. Those fingers would toy with his hair or stroke his cheek. Those lips would press soft, affectionate kisses against his temple.

That last time with Maria was also the same night that Ella Gaines had come back to wreak havoc in his life. Was it his anger at Vin, for not being there when he needed him, that pushed him first to Maria and then back into Ella's arms? Was his desire for Ella an attempt to deny past hurt and future pain? A way to eradicate the searing agony of losing his family by going back to a time before they had existed, and a way to avoid being hurt again in the future should Vin find another Charlotte, and leave him?

It bothered Chris that it had taken him until now to realize all of this, and yet he must have been feeling this way since the moment Charlotte Richmond won Vin's affection. Until then, Chris had never seen Vin with any woman, already having noticed that Vin had never availed himself of any of the whores working in town, or in Purgatorio either. He had, quite wrongly, assumed Vin had no feelings for women. He had heard of men who leaned towards only other men, even when there was a woman around to scratch a man's itch.

When Vin rode away, taking Charlotte with him, Chris had been stunned. No. Stunned was not the word he was looking for. Stunned did not cover all the emotions he felt at that time. He had been angry, and devastated. He had felt as if someone - as if Vin - had sliced him open, ripped his still beating heart from his chest and trampled it into the dust.

"Did you love her?"

Vin looked up, the questioning frown disappearing, to be replaced by a calm detachment.

"Wondered how long it'd be afore you asked. Expected it a whole lot sooner."

"Well?"

"No. But she was ready to give up everything for me. Her life as she knew it, her husband... her standing with the others. Ain't nobody ever felt like that for me afore her."

"What about me, Vin?"

Vin pursed his lips, his eyes dropping away for a moment before looking back at Chris.

"Your why I came back, Chris. Why I stayed."

Chris took a moment to let Vin's words sink in. "Is that what you want from me? A formal declaration?"

Vin's eyes softened. "I want whatever you're ready to give, Cowboy. Won't ask you fer more."

"Why did you come here, Vin?"

Vin took a long time in replying, staring deep into Chris's eyes as if gaging how much of the truth he would need to tell - and how much else he could hide. That pink tip of a tongue peaked out again, those soft lips glistening in its wake.

"Came so's I could be near you. Reckoned, if I couldn't have the real Larabee in my arms today then I'd make do with being here. Sleep in your bed, breathing in your scent, and if I'd awoke in the night, I'd pretend you'd just left my arms to take a stroll."

Chris felt his heart hammering in his chest. This was as close to a declaration of love from Vin that he had ever expected to get.

"I didn't love Ella Gaines--"

"I know."

"But she was offering to give me back most everything I lost when Sarah..." Chris looked hard at Vin. "And I was angry with you. For not being around when I needed you. Reckon I was still angry about Charlotte Richmond too."

Vin sighed and placed the spoon into the bowl, his appetite lost.

"Saw a lot of Chris Larabee in Charlotte. Caught tight in a trap of anger and grief... but I couldn't seem to help you. You wouldn't let me in. Kept holding me at arm's length. Thought I could live with seeing you crawl off into Maria's arms when the need took you. Always hoping I'd be the one you'd turn to instead." Vin closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Neither of them were, generally, one for words but he realized how important this conversation was, to both of them. "Guess I got mixed up. Seeing her like a reflection of you. Seeing her offering everything I wanted from you. Took knowing you were in danger to set my head straight."

"Reckon I must have hurt you just as bad with Ella."

"Yep. Ain't we a pair, Larabee?"

"Maybe we're a pair that needs to stay together."

"You offering a declaration?"

Chris nodded his head slowly, thoughtfully. "Yeah. Maybe I am."

"No more Marias or Ellas?"

"Nope."

"No Mary Travis."

Chris snorted softly and shook his head, knowing he and Mary Travis were not destined to be together. He cared for her, and her son, but he was wise enough to know that this was as far as it would ever go. He did not love her; he loved Vin.

"Nope. No Mary Travis." Chris tilted his head to one side, eyeing Vin gravely. "And you? No more Charlottes?"

"Nope. Just you and me, Cowboy."

"You and me. Got a healthy ring about it."

They fell into a companionable silence, gazing at each other across the width of the table. Chris reached over and snared the whiskey and two shot glasses, splashing the amber liquid into each before pushing one across the tabletop towards Vin.

"To us."

Vin raised his glass in mirrored salute and, together, they gulped down the fiery alcohol, slamming the empty glasses back down onto the table.

"We gonna tell the others?"

"Ain't that what this is all about, Vin? Making declarations? Letting people know we aim to be together no matter what they think."

"Reckon so." Vin looked at Chris slyly. "So how do you reckon we should seal this pact? Not like we can ask Josiah to give us his blessing."

"Could skip straight over to the honeymoon part."

Vin gave Chris a leer. "You don't look like no blushing bride I ever seen before, Chris... though, unless you been fooling around these last few months with some other man, I reckon you're still virgin."

Vin chuckled at the colour creep up into Chris's face, even tinging the tips of his ears red. He had thrown down the gauntlet to Chris, had made it quite clear what he wanted from him, having already realized that if they had any chance of making this work between them, then they had to start on an equal footing.

Vin held his breath as he watched the play of emotions across the, suddenly, very expressive face. He could almost hear the thoughts churning through his lover's mind and felt a moment of regret, wishing he could take back those words. He wanted Chris on any terms, even if that meant always being the one to submit but, in his heart, he knew he would never be truly secure in this relationship until Chris willingly gave himself in return.

It was all about trust. He trusted Chris with his life, and he trusted him with his body, but he also wanted to trust him with his heart and soul. For that he needed to see that same level of trust reflected back at him.

"Seem to recall someone saying they wouldn't ask for more than I was ready to give."

There was no intonation in the softly spoken words; they were flat and low, but Vin could read the fear, sorrow and disappointment vying for a hold in the liquid, green eyes that turned towards him. Vin swallowed hard and nodded, dredging up a smile from somewhere deep inside.

"Meant those words, pard. Let's just forget..." Vin reached out a hand and placed on top of the whitened knuckles of his friend and lover, feeling the muscles ease slowly. He wrapped his fingers around the now pliant hand.

"Let's not waste any more time talking. Got a better use for that mouth of yours, Cowboy."

With a lustful grin, he drew Chris to his feet and led him across the shack to the far corner where the large bed stood empty but inviting. Chris sat down on the edge of the bed, fingers tracing the pattern in the old Indian blanket that covered it, and watched as Vin began to strip. His unease lifted with each item that fell to the floor, breath coming more rapidly as more flesh was revealed with each peeled layer of clothing.

"Damn. Don't know any man who wears more clothes than you, Vin."

Vin let his beige pants drop to the floor and then he stepped out of them, leaving them in a puddle of cloth by the side of the bed. He looked down at Chris, eyes ranging over the seated figure from head to toe.

"Fine one to talk. Reckon I got less clothing on than you."

"I can remedy that."

Vin licked his lips in anticipation as Chris bent over to pull off his boots and socks, enjoying the way the soft glow from the oil lamp played with the glints of gold in the tousled hair. He reached out, palm flat against the hair as if in benediction, his fingers sliding through silky strands as Chris raised his head until they were cupping the back. Leaning down, Vin sighed in pleasure as their lips met in a tentative kiss before pulling back. The fleeting caress set his lips tingling and he watched, mesmerized, as the tip of Chris's tongue peeked out, seemingly to taste their kiss.

"Love that mouth of yours, Larabee."

Vin bent forward again, pressing harder, more possessively, his hand holding Chris firmly in place even though there was no attempt to escape, his hair flowing down in soft waves, forming a curtain around them. Vin's tongue flicked out, stroking along those soft lips, his senses ignoring the identical taste of whiskey, coffee and their shared meal, honing in, instead, on the uniqueness, the slight staleness of a cheroot and something else, some indefinable taste that was Chris alone. He knew this taste, felt it roll around on his tongue, adding flickers to the slow-building fire that would soon consume him.

When he pulled away they were both breathing hard but his eyes remained focused on those slightly parted, kiss-swollen lips; so ripe for the taking. Heated blood rushed through his veins, making him feel light-headed as it dropped below his belt to swell his aching flesh. He had visions of those lips wrapped around him, could see his hardened shaft sliding between them, could feel the flexible tongue twisting and teasing and rubbing against that sensitive place.

With trembling fingers, Vin unbuttoned his long-johns enough to free his burgeoning erection, guiding it towards those waiting lips and groaning when he watched them open wider to take him in. His hand moved back to the tousled head, the other clasped Chris's still-clad shoulder, his hips thrusting gently as that magical tongue coiled and twisted, lapping at the engorged head of his shaft. Hands reached behind Vin, kneading the globes of his ass through the rough cotton, adding more tactile sensation to the pleasure already reeling through his body. He sobbed when Chris finally took pity on him, opening his mouth even wider to accept more of the hardened flesh, then alternately sucking and licking until Vin found himself soaring up higher than an eagle.

When he came crashing back down to earth, Chris was there, waiting for him, holding him tightly and then easing him down onto the hard bed. Vin gasped, swallowing hard.

"Like I said... I love your mouth... Cowboy."

He watched through narrowed, satiated eyes as Chris rose to his feet and stripped, enjoying the free show. He'd seen saloon girls shuck their clothing to the cajoling and whoops of drunken cowboys, but none had this innate grace of beauty and power working in perfect harmony. Lean muscles rippled beneath graying cotton as the dark shirt was shrugged from deceptively broad shoulders. The buttons on the dark, tight-fitting pants were teased apart, one by one, with sure, deft movements of agile fingers, releasing the straining evidence of Chris's passion. A darkened patch on the gray cotton marked the dampness of precome, and the thought of Chris being excited by him sent a flicker of life back into his pleasantly, flaccid shaft.

Lean hips wriggled as the pants were lowered, and Vin felt a momentary pang of sadness when Chris bent over to ease them off, unconsciously presenting the gentle curve of his firm, virgin ass to his lover. Vin shook off the regrets, focusing instead on what he could have, on what Chris was ready - and willing - to give.

Vin smiled. Even the ugly graying long-johns looked erotic on Chris, and Vin had a sudden wish that he could be that cloth, wrapped around Chris's perfect body from neck to ankle, rubbing against the silky skin of arm, chest, thigh and ass, pulling taut across the strong back or tenting over that beautiful shaft.

Oblivious to the thoughts traveling through Vin's head, Chris began to unbutton the last barrier, easing the material from his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor until he stood, naked and proud, before his lover.

Vin swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry as he gazed at the firm, lean body; so like his own and yet so different. The silky flesh was so pale, like the ivory keys on the saloon's piano. The small dusky pink nipples were puckered from the cold, and from lust, and Vin's fingers itched to reach out and touch them, to caress the sensitive buds with tongue and hand.

"Aren't you still a little overdressed, Vin?"

Vin frowned at the lecherous look then gazed down the length of his own body in shock, suddenly aware of the wanton image he must be projecting with his slowly filling shaft sticking out through the hole in his long-johns. He reached up for the top button but Chris was already sitting down beside him, long fingers playing with the small bone button.

"Let me."

Vin lay back and watched Chris's face as he was slowly uncovered, pleased with the slow smile curling those kiss-ripened lips with every inch of flesh exposed. Vin arched his back, moaning as those fingers drifted across his hairless chest, lightly raking across a nipple, sending another lick of energy zapping through his nerves to pulse in his groin. Unable to resist any longer, his own fingers reached for one of Chris's enticing pink nipples, circling over the puckered flesh. He looked up into glazed eyes, the smoky green almost consumed by the dark pupil, as his hand was batted away.

"Up."

Vin's hand fell as he obeyed the rough command, allowing Chris to tug at his long-johns until they were both naked. He watched through hooded eyes as the open appraisal from Chris added fuel to the fire already burning inside him. Chris leaned over him, strong fingers drifting across his heated flesh, raising goosebumps in their path. He sucked in his breath as one knowing finger swept lower, dipping into the slight indentation of navel before stroking through the fine hairs arrowing down to his groin. He groaned as that finger pad deliberately skirted his arching flesh, skimming across the surface of his sac instead. Vin spread his legs wider, giving Chris an open invitation to explore further and sighed as that finger stroked along the satin soft skin behind. He wriggled his hips, invitingly, as he felt the slightest pressure on the tight ring of muscle, hoping to lure the welcome visitor inside.

Movement on the bed made him raise his eyes back to Chris in time to see his lover leave the bed. The golden lamplight painted amber splashes across the lean body, throwing the curve of hip and pectoral into stark relief against the deepening shadows as the firm muscles rippled with each movement.

Poetry in motion.

He tilted his head but Chris never fully turned his back on Vin. It occurred to Vin that he had never seen the full curve of that beautiful ass - at least, not naked. He had glimpsed only one cheek, had explored only the sides; firm and muscular, and yet butter-soft against the roughness of his finger pads and callused palms.

When Chris took him, Vin was always positioned face down, unable to hold or even see those flexing pale globes as Chris thrust deep inside him. Today was no different as he watched Chris return to the bed, a small jar of lotion in his hand. He watched the approaching figure, his eyes mesmerized by the naked body so openly and unashamedly displayed. His fingers were itching to touch the thick shaft standing proud from a bed of fine, dark blond hair, and he licked his own lips in anticipation, knowing that this beautiful shaft would touch him in a far more intimate place.

It was then that the anomaly struck him, that he had seen all of Chris except for his ass, and Vin felt another wave of sadness. Did Chris trust him so little that he would not even turn his back on him while naked?

Further thoughts were stripped from his mind, overpowered by the sensations rippling through his body as Chris urged him onto his stomach and stroked the sweet-scented, warm lotion deep inside his body. He pushed back onto the gentle fingers that filled him, urging them to go deeper, to touch that place that would send him flying as free and as high as an eagle once again.

"Ready?"

Vin could only nod his head, pushing back against Chris to show his readiness. He took several deep breaths, relaxing himself as he felt the blunt tip press against him, groaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain as his opening was breached. It had been weeks since the last time, weeks since his body felt this wonderful sensation of being filled, weeks since the heat of another body radiated throughout his entire being. He felt alive again, his nerve endings throbbing, his heart hammering in his chest, his lungs filling deeply. As Chris sank all the way into him, he became aware of the little sensations, the tickling of those fine blond hairs against his perineum, the tight grip of roughened hands on his hips. He could hear the soft gasps of pleasure as Chris moved slowly within him.

One hand left his hip, circling beneath to grasp his swollen flesh, the hand pumping him in time to the ever increasing rhythm of thrusts. He did not need words to know Chris was close, he could feel it in the powerful thigh muscles that slapped against his ass, could hear it in the rapid, uneven gasps, and in the small cries falling upon his ears like the sweetest music.

At this moment he could almost believe he owned Chris, owned him body and soul and, as his own climax engulfed him, he wished this moment could last forever.

Afterwards they lay curled in each other's arms, bodies languid, legs entangled, with his head pillowed on Chris's shoulder. The warmth, still seeping through his muscles, through his veins, and through his mind, was mirrored on their glistening flesh by the steady amber glow of that single lamp. Vin traced a pattern across the perspiring chest of his lover, finger tip swirling around one pink nipple.

Usually, they lay together for a time, offering gentle caresses and soft kisses before parting company, but this night was different; tomorrow was Christmas Day. Vin knew they had no duties in town, no family to visit with and, therefore, no need to leave the safe haven of this tiny shack. He listened, stretching his senses outwards beyond the four wooden walls. Outside, the wind was still blowing hard, still rattling the shutters but Vin felt safe here, wrapped in his lover's arms. He closed his eyes and slept deeply for the first time in years.

****

Sometime during the long night, the wind died away leaving a world muffled by a blanket of crisp, white snow. The only sound inside the shack was the deep, even breathing of the man lying by Vin's side. Vin raised himself to one elbow and gazed down upon the handsome face. In all the time they had known each other he had never been able to watch Chris sleep, at least not so closely.

On the trail they would bed down for the night on opposite sides of the campfire although he might occasionally catch glimpses of Chris's sleep softened face through the flickering flames, but this was not the same.

His eyes traveled the familiar face without fear of meeting that famous Larabee glare. Dark blond lashes curled against the cheekbone, the eyes flickering beneath the closed lids as his lover dreamed. Vin turned his attention to the beautiful mouth, to the slightly parted lips. He leaned over to trace the outline of the Cupid's bow with the tip of his tongue, feeling the warm breath of a sigh. The eyelids opened slowly, soft green eyes unfocused as a lazy smile stretched the full lips, erasing the familiar deep line that creased the lower.

"Morning, Cowboy. And Merry Christmas."

Chris grinned. "Same to you, Vin."

Vin sat back as Chris stretched, enjoying the play of muscle sliding against bone beneath the satin-smooth flesh. Chris shivered, dramatically, as the chilled air of the shack made itself known and burrowed back beneath the blankets. Vin chuckled, enjoying this glimpse into the softer side of Chris, and then he grabbed one of the blankets, wrapping it around him like a Roman toga.

Ten minutes later Vin had the stove refilled with firewood and fresh coffee ready to drink. He handed a mug to Chris and sat back down on the bed to savor his own. Chris raised his eyebrows after taking the first sip, recognizing an acceptable compromise between the thick, bitterness he preferred and Vin's preference for a weaker, sweeter brew.

The morning passed in a leisurely fashion, neither man willing to hurry the day along but, eventually, they ventured outside, standing on the porch to take in the pristine, white vista spread out before them. The sky was a deep azure blue from skyline to skyline, the weak sun a pale yellow that seemed almost insipid in comparison. The wind had died down to a mere whisper, but Vin knew it was foretelling more snow by that evening. For now, though, it was a beautiful day.

They donned their thick coats and trudged through the knee-deep snow to the small stable, spending a little time with the horses and, despite the brightness of the day, both men decided against letting the horses out into the corral.

Vin waded back towards the porch, eager to get back into the warm shack, and that even warmer bed. He froze as something hard, cold and wet hit the back of his neck, and he shivered as it seeped beneath the collar of his buckskin jacket to slither down his spine. Vin turned, slowly, senses sharp, liked a predator who had heard its prey and was moving in for the kill. About fifteen feet behind him was a grinning Larabee, green eyes sparkling with mischief and play, another snowball held in the gloved hand ready to fire.

"So you want to fight, Larabee."

The grin on Chris's face broadened as he lobbed the next ball, hitting Vin squarely on the shoulder. The knee deep snow made it difficult to move fast enough to avoid the snowballs but both men took advantage of any cover available, crouching as low as they could to minimize the target area. Vin grabbed a handful of snow and compacted it quickly, throwing it hard and true, chuckling when it hit Chris on the chest. He ducked to avoid the return volley, feeling flakes of snow catch in his hair. As the fight progressed they drew closer, determined to hit the target every time, until they were barely six feet apart.

With a sudden roar, Vin pounced, driving through the snow towards Chris. With eyes widened in shock, Chris did something totally unexpected - he turned to flee - but Vin was upon him in seconds, slamming into Chris and taking him down into the deep snow. Vin scooped up handfuls of the cold snow and shoved it down the back of Chris's coat, laughing at the frantic yells as Chris's body arched beneath him, his skin trying to escape the freezing ice that slid down his spine. Twisting and turning came to nothing as Vin held him down.

"Submit. Do you submit, Larabee?"

"Hmmpffh."

Vin raised him up by the collar, turning Chris slightly so he could see the rosy-cheeked face.

"Well?"

"Yes! Yes, goddammit. I submit."

Vin stood up, a smile plastered to his face along with his wet hair, leaving Chris still lying in the snow and giggling like a schoolboy. He reached out a hand and had it grasped securely. Tugging hard, Vin pulled Chris to his feet and together, they trudged back to the shack.

Chris turned to Vin as they reached the porch, eyes still radiating happiness, a grin of pleasure taking decades off the often brooding features, allowing Vin to see the echo of the boy Chris must have been, and of the hell-raising 'bare-back Larabee' that Buck and Ella Gaines had revealed to him.

"Reckon you should smile more often, Chris. Looks good on you."

The grin fell, replaced by a special smile that Chris seemed to reserve just for him, those green eyes still dancing with an inner joy.

They stripped off immediately, shivering even within the warmth of the shack, and then plunged into the bed, dragging the warm blankets up around them. The heat from their close-pressed bodies took the last of the chill from their flesh and bones leaving them happily snuggled together. Vin hated to break the companionable atmosphere surrounding them, but the thoughts from last evening had come tumbling back, demanding answers.

"Got to ask you, Chris. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why won't you let me see you?"

Chris pulled away a little. "I let you see me. Don't stand naked in front of just anyone, you know."

"You never turn your back on me... when you're naked." He added.

Chris stilled like a statue, muscles frozen in place, breath held. When he released that breath his body seemed to loosen too, sinking back into Vin's warm embrace, but Vin knew that Chris had come to a decision, that he was willing to share some secret with him. He looked down but Chris's eyes were averted, staring off towards the other side of the shack.

"Reckon I'm ashamed."

"Of me?"

"NO. No. Of me, of..." Chris turned in Vin's arms until they were lying sideways, facing each other. "Ain't nobody seen this... except for... for Ella Gaines."

"I ain't Ella Gaines. I ain't going to betray your trust."

Vin moved his head forward to catch the whispered words that followed, feeling the warm breath on his face.

"I know."

With a sudden movement Chris threw back the blanket and turned onto his stomach. Vin found his eyes roaming down the strong back, trailing along the spine to the lower curve until he reached the twin mounds of Chris's ass. They were everything he believed them to be; firm, pale globes that simply begged to be touched, flawless except for a single raised scar in the shape of a wave, like a u and an n joined seamlessly together. It was not a very old scar, judging by its appearance, but it was not the livid red of a new scar. As Vin traced the large scar with the tip of one finger, he figured it was, perhaps four, maybe five years old.

Chris's mumbled words confirmed his own guess.

"Not long after Sarah and Adam... I was drifting from town to town, looking for trouble and generally finding it. I got myself hired by a rancher, Isaiah Nowland, to track down some two-bit rustlers. Turned out these rustlers were just ordinary folk, homesteaders, and them cattle belonged to them but had been rustled off by Nowland."

Chris looked over his shoulder at Vin.

"Should have just ridden away... but there was this kid, not much younger than JD, and Nowland had him strung up. Stretched his neck in front of his Ma and Pa then started to burn down their holding, and take their livestock." He grimaced. "I rode in too late to save the boy, but I tried to stop the rest from happening."

Chris fell silent, lost in his own thoughts, and Vin could only wait to see if Chris would reveal the rest of the story, although it seemed pretty obvious what had happened next.

****

Chris's memories raced back through the years to that burning homestead, seeing again the boy swinging from a high tree branch, tongue hanging out, thick and purple, bloodshot eyes bulging. There had been no quick drop to snap his neck; he had died twisting and turning as he was slowly strangled at the end of the rope. His mother was still screaming in horror and his father was in shock, down on his knees beneath his boy. Behind them Nowland's men were lighting torches and opening the corral gate to drive out the dozen head of cattle.

Chris had ridden straight up to Nowland, his face a mask of fury, demanding Nowland stop what he was doing, memories of his own ranching days with Sarah and Adam fueling his horror. When Nowland laughed in his face, Chris turned his horse to the tree, pulled his gun and shot at the rope. The boy's dead body fell to the ground and into his father's arms.

The searing pain of a bullet grazing his lower arm made him drop his gun and, moments later, he was wrestled from his horse, landing heavily in the dust. Four men held him down while the homestead was torched. The woman's screaming stopped abruptly, the retort of a gun barely heard above the crackling of wood, and a second shot ended the life of her husband.

Chris remembered struggling against the arms holding him down but he stilled, breathing heavily from his exertions, when Nowland came to stand above him.

"I paid you good money to do as I say. I own this land. I own this livestock... and I own you. Maybe you need a reminder of that."

Nowland nodded his head and Chris had found himself flipped over onto his stomach with rough hands pulling at his pants, dragging them down over his hips to his knees. Coarse laughter filled the air and Chris could only stare over his shoulder in horror as Nowland approached, branding iron in hand, the tip glowing red hot from where it had been lying in the fire from the burning homestead. He had started to struggle, pushing and shoving, twisting first one way then another, and trying to kick out at his captors as the red tip drew near. His voice was hoarse as he cursed Nowland and the men who gripped him so tightly.

He screamed as the pain hit, the stench of burning flesh filling his nostrils; his own burning flesh, his mind closing down,seeking refuge from the incredible agony.

****

The silence lengthened until Vin could hold back the words no longer. "He branded you."

Vin watched the rush of emotions cross his lover's face, knowing Chris had turned his mind deep into the past. He waited, patiently, for a return to the present and, eventually, the green eyes lost their glazed expression and refocused on Vin.

"Yeah. He branded me like I was a piece of his property. While I was out of it, they threw the bodies of them homesteaders into that burning cabin, and I thought for a while, that I was gonna be joining them real soon. Instead, he had me slung over my horse and taken back to the ranch. He even let the cook put some salve on them burns. Told me what happened was his word against mine, then he told me to get the hell off his land."

"What did you do next?"

"Called him out. Shot him. Killed him." Chris sneered. "Looked up at me as he lay dying and said, with his last breath... _Don't change nothing. I'll always own you, Larabee, and I'll own you in hell_."

Chris turned back onto his side to face Vin.

"Should never have let that man get the better of me. Should have shot him down like a dog at that homestead. Maybe then I'd have saved them folks."

"You did all you could, Chris. You were just one man. Ain't nothing to be ashamed of."

Chris swallowed hard, mouth tightening into a grimace.

"Knew that already, Vin. What hurts is... You know what it felt like... lying there with my pants round my knees, my bare ass up in the air while they..."

"Probably not as good as it feels when I got my ass raised in the air, waiting on you to take me." Vin stroked a finger along his lover's tense jaw line. "That the reason ya won't let me..."

"Yeah. Kind of sounds so stupid now."

"Nah. Ain't stupid. Don't think I'd raise my ass so eager if someone came at it with a branding iron."

"Put like that..." Chris looked deep into Vin's eyes and Vin could see himself reflected back in the darkness of the pupils. "Want you to take me, Vin. Want you to own me."

"That another declaration, Larabee?" He grinned at the tight nod, deciding to lighten the mood. "Hell, and it ain't even New Year's day yet."

Vin's hand cupped Chris's face and he moved forward to plant a soft kiss on the pliant lips. He whispered softly to his lover.

"I'll make it good for you. I promise you."

He kissed him again, increasing the pressure of lips upon lips, his fingers carding through the still slightly damp strands of dark blond hair. He sighed into the parted lips as Chris's hand came up to run along Vin's flesh from shoulder to thigh, finally resting palm-down on his hip, fingers spread out across his ass cheek. As Vin deepened the kiss, tongue thrusting possessively into the wet cavern, those fingers tightened their grip, drawing his hips forward until they were pressed together, chest to chest and thigh to thigh.

Their tongues dueled, swirling and licking and coiling around each other, exploring each other's taste and texture. Soft murmurs of appreciation reverberated between them, the vibrations echoing through their bodies, sending the blood pooling into their groins and leaving them light-headed. Mirrored hardness pressed insistently against taut abdomens, the pearls of precome easing the friction as they rubbed and bumped and ground their hips together, dancing to a song set to the rhythm of their rapidly beating hearts.

Chris pulled away, eyes glazed in passion until only a corona of green was visible around a center of darkness. Vin felt another tingling sensation surge through his nerves, centering on his already hardened shaft, as he saw his own reflection in those eyes.

Chris was his for the taking; freely offered.

Those eyes slipped away from him as Chris turned onto his stomach, presenting himself for his lover's pleasure.

Vin sat up in the bed, passion-heated eyes seared by the sight before him. He leaned over the broad back, lips, tongue and fingers tracing patterns across the lightly perspiring flesh, tasting the unique essence of his lover. He traveled across the shoulder blades, from freckle to freckle, feeling the firm muscle sliding across bone, rippling beneath his touch. Lips suckled each knob of the arched spine, moving lower and lower while his hands skimmed the ribbed flanks then caressed the softness of the waist, only to linger on the lean hips. His tongue dipped into the crevice between the twin mounds, fingers easing those firm cheeks apart to allow greater access. Chris moaned, body tensing as Vin's tongue flicked across the virgin ring of muscle, but then he relaxed as strong hands kneaded and soothed the rounded cheeks. Vin dipped the pointed tip inside, rimming the edge, savoring the earthy taste of this most private place.

Although his own shaft had received no extra attention, it jerked eagerly, more blood rushing to fill it, as Chris raised his ass invitingly.

Vin settled behind him, spreading the long legs to either side of his own, pulling Chris back up onto his knees. One hand traveled the willing body, gently pushing the upper half of his lover's torso to the bed, smiling when Chris pillowed his face into his arms. This was the best way, for this first time.

Vin reached for the lotion that still lay next to the bed, and with coated fingers he teased inside the waiting hole, thrusting in and out slowly, waiting for the tight muscle to relax before adding another finger. His other hand reached beneath his lover, grasping the stiff shaft and brushing his thumb over the sensitive head. Chris began to thrust slowly, in time with the hand on his shaft and the fingers in his ass, jerking forward, a sharp gasp falling from his lips when Vin found the pleasure spot deep inside.

"Again.. Do it again."

A grin accompanied Vin's compliance with that demand, and his fingers sought the small internal bulge. Chris bucked beneath him as his finger hit that sensitive place again, the strong anal muscle relaxing further. A groan of dismay and loss filled the room when Vin removed his fingers, but Vin felt Chris tense as he placed the blunt head of his shaft against the quivering hole. He stroked Chris's shaft several times, letting Chris lose himself in the sensations building in the tight bunch of nerve endings at its head. Vin pressed forward once more, only stopping to gasp out his pleasure as he breached the virgin hole and was held tightly in the hot channel. Beneath him, Chris went rigid, muscles tightening in pain, his shaft softening.

Vin waited, his body screaming at him to sink deep into this most precious flesh but his heart and mind held him back. He had given his promise to Chris. He wanted to make this first time good. Vin's fingers coaxed along the almost flaccid shaft, feeling it gradually harden as Chris grew accustomed to the bulk filling him.

Denying his own body, Vin waited until Chris began to thrust back in counterpoint to the fingers flying along his shaft, allowing his lover to dictate the pace. He sighed as he slipped deeper into the hot, tight channel with each movement of the body below, only stilling when he was fully embedded, his shaft buried to the hilt, thighs pressed against the rounded cheeks.

Vin savored the moment, feeling Chris's silken flesh gripping him from base to tip, internal muscles clamped hard around him. He fancied that he could feel Chris's heartbeat throbbing along the whole length of himself, and Vin leaned over to kiss the nape of his lover's neck, teeth and lips nibbling and sucking possessively. He pulled back to see the fiery red mark, knowing this was the first time he had laid physical claim to this beautiful man despite all their earlier encounters.

The firm ass grinding back against him brought Vin back to his senses and he eased out of the tight channel only to slide back again, shuddering as the friction against the tip of the sensitive head rippled through his entire being.

With increasing force he thrust into and out of the hot channel, his hand mirroring his actions on the hardened shaft. Tensed muscles rippled around him, clenching along the length of him in an impossibly tight grip, and hot fluid bathed Vin's hand as Chris came with a cry that echoed around the silent shack. Vin's overloaded sense could take no more and he found himself soaring higher than he had ever gone before, hanging on the very brink of total annihilation for a moment that seemed to stretch into an eternity before plummeting over the precipice, falling hard and fast.

When he came back to his senses, Vin found himself sprawled across the sweaty back, but it still took a moment longer before he was able to ease his softened shaft from the tight body.

Vin collapsed to one side, pulling Chris into his arms and smothering every inch of flesh that was within reach with ardent kisses that slowly gentled until he was merely grazing the heated skin with his mouth. He took deep breaths, filling his lungs with the sweet muskiness of sweat and sex, his heart beat slowing, eyes drooping in contentment.

Chris eased onto his elbow and gazed down into Vin's satiated face.

"Reckon this means you own me, Vin, regardless of that brand."

Vin looked hard into the pleasure-filled eyes, seeing a solution although unsure of its reception.

"Do you trust me, Chris?"

"You know I do."

Vin crawled from the bed but leaned back down to kiss the puzzled lips. Inquisitive eyes watched him cross the shack to the stove and place the V shaped stoker into the hot embers. Chris licked his lips, aware of Vin's intent, and rolled onto his stomach. He took a deep breath as Vin approached, nuzzling into the palm that stroked against his face in gentle reassurance, but keeping the rest of his body still.

Chris swallowed the cry of pain as the smell of burning flesh re-ignited those memories.

Cool air came through the open door as Vin left the shack then returned just as quickly, and Chris tensed as the icy-coldness of snow was pressed against the painful burn, numbing the pain. A few minutes passed while Vin continued to apply coldness to the burn and then, when he felt it was time, Vin left the bed and grabbed the small shaving mirror. He brought it back to Chris and angled it so Chris could see what he had done.

Chris smiled, sighing deeply as the source of his shame became his greatest pleasure.

Vin gave Chris a lopsided grin, his eyes lingering on the raw V that turned Isaiah Nowland's brand initials into Vin's name. He leaned over and kissed a portion of unblemished ass.

"Reckon you MUST own me now, Vin. Got your name branded on my ass."

THE END


End file.
